Sweet Memories Of Yami Bakuras Dark Past
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Yami Bakura reminisces about his past in Egypt with the woman he loved and was forced to leave behind. With sequel Yami Bakuras death
1. Chapter 1

Title Sweet Memories of Yami Bakuras Dark Past

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary Yami Bakura reminisces about his past in Egypt with the woman he loved and was forced to leave behind

Rating PG General/Romance

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Standing alone at the window of his room he gazed sadly into dark and distant sky, longing for something from long ago. Smiling he closed his eyes and let the cool summer breeze brush against him to play with his hair and caress his cheeks; rekindling the sweet and painful memories of his past. The night was cool and calm like the many nights he shared with his lover long ago.

He winced as the wind stung his cheeks drying the tears that flowed from his eyes. Tears which he hid during the day and shed only at night behind closed doors, tears for his beloved.

For hours every night since his release he would stand gazing into the dark night reminiscing of his life in Egypt a life he longed to return to, a life he shared with her, his Princess.

She was a woman of high rank a Princess who had descended from the Royal kings of Egypt. Educated and raised like those befitting her rank she was, yet unlike her cohorts her soul was wild and untamed which yearned to be free from the chains that bound her to the Royal court.

Closing his eyes he could still remember her beautiful face full of life, her long dark hair that flowed behind her in waves adorned with gold headdresses. Her slender body which showed through her sheer white robes was like a newly opened lotus whose petals were fragile and delicate.

At the banks of the Nile they would meet and together into the dark night they would ride to the dessert, their vast bedchamber to escape the laws of their land. To a secluded place they would go and upon the desserts white sands make love, with the moon and stars for their light.

Exhausted from the love they spent to her palace they would return before the dawn. Inside her perfumed chamber they would lay intertwined beneath the white sheets of her bed kissing and caressing whispering words of love. He could still hear her soft laugh echoing in his head when his caressing fingers tickled and teased her body.

Both risked death for seeing one another yet neither one cared. Their love for one another was too strong that death himself they did not fear, only the threat of being separated from one another.

Impatiently in the evening he would wait for the rising of the moon, signaling for his return to his lover's arms for another night of love.

The night after his final visit to her he was caught by the Pharaohs guards, raiding the tombs of the rich men of Egypt. His sentence was Death but was altered by the High Priest who instead granted him the gift of immortality which he would spend imprisoned inside the millennium ring for eternity until someone set him free.

What would have happened if he had been only more careful and hadn't made that foolish mistake? He would ask himself over and over again.

Yet his greatest grief was being unable to say goodbye to her, to tell her how much he loved her and not to worry about him if he should never return rather to find another to take his place.

She was still fast asleep when morning came signaling for his leave, so quietly he left not wanting to disturb her. Yet before leaving he kissed her lips in farewell leaving a promise to return the coming night. "I'll be back soon my princess when darkness comes, wait for me Leila"

He had long given up hope of seeing her again so instead he contented himself by staring into the dark night remembering the sweet memories of his past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title Yami Bakura's death**

**Author WanderingDreamer**

**Summary Sequel to Memories of love long past Yami Bakuras POV while he's dying, how he laments about not being able to see Egypt again and when he encounters Death**

**Rating PG Drama/ Romance**

**Category Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I have any money**

**Authors NoteI decided add the sequel to the story so it would be easier to find and read**

**Yami Bakuras POV**

I watch as the last rays of the sun slowly ebb away along with my life as its warm golden rays fade into the darkness being replaced with the moons white and cold ones. Alone I lay waiting for you to come; you who I shall welcome like an old friend…Death.

O Come! Come to me! Come to me Death! I cry into the dark night, stretching my arms to the darkness. I yearn for the pain of your scythe ending my life, bringing me peace! Only you can free me! Free me Death! Free me from my curse of immortality!

O Egypt, my beautiful Egypt how I shall miss thee, alone I shall die in this foreign land far away from you sorrowful and regretful. Oh if the Gods were only merciful enough to listen to my prayers and grant me one wish it would to be to return to you, to bask once more in your beauty and to breathe my last in your arms.

O my homeland never again shall I feel the warm rays of your sun above me along with your cool desert breeze caressing me. It was with you that I spent the few happy moments of my life along with many painful and sorrowful events. Oh how I shall miss the cool waters of your river Nile where as a child I would rest among the banks to watch as the last rays of the sun disappear.

Deaths scent fills the air, the scent that forewarns her coming, and tells of her visit though it is much different from the one that came from the rotting corpses that I once robbed long ago. Its scent is sweet like the expensive perfumes and oils that merchants around the world sold at open marketplaces, yet somehow like the wildflowers I once picked as a child.

Lo she comes!

The air turned cold while a strange mist filled the room making it difficult to see or breathe. In the midst she appeared as the ominous figure she was, a paragon of hope and despair. Like a marble statue she was all white clothed in darkness.

She was a pale faced creature with lips crimson red tainted by the blood she lusted, hair silvery white like the moons rays, eyes dark and cold. In her right hand she carried her infamous scythe ready to reap another life and in her left an egg timer it's sand almost gone

Like an executioner carefully she prepares her victims for their fate. I shiver as her icy fingers caress my body numbing me for the pain of her scythe...the touch of Death! I tremble as her hard lips press against mine making me stiff and cold… the kiss of Death.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 2

They found him the next morning his body already cold and stiff from Deaths touch lied upon his bed. "Poor creature he died alone in this cold room with no one to ease his suffering" the holder of the millennium rod uttered, "may the gods pity his soul and let him not suffer the pains of the underworld for his life on this land has already been wretched."

They knew of and of his life full of pain and suffering so they pitied him as cold and cruel he was and his many crimes against the living and the dead. For all men are born good if not for fates cruel games which makes them malevolent. Bidding farewell to him they left to prepare for his funeral.

They all left not one of them noticing the mysterious smile formed upon his lips


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 3

Opening his eyes he found himself alone in the middle of a dessert… Egypt! He was back in his homeland

Yet what's this? In the middle of the dessert was a figure standing alone carrying a bunch of lilies which no doubt had come from the river Nile. Was it death? No she was dressed in white, an old friend perhaps? Could it be?

"If I am dreaming I pray I may never wake" rushing to the figure he asked her in pleading tones his voice shaking with excitement "Tell me I beg you, you are Leila the woman I loved and left long ago here in Egypt"

"I am she and you are Bakura my lover, you who I have waited for so long"

They lied entangled upon the sand like the many nights they shared long ago sharing kisses and caresses. "Foolish woman he whispered as she nestled against his bosom, to suffer so long waiting for my return. You should have found another to take my place rather than to bear the pain of solitude"

Do you not remember my promise to you on the night our love and passions were consummated at the banks of the river Nile"?

"This I swear to you forever I shall love and remain faithful to you, never shall I allow anyone to take your place. If ever we are separated then here upon this land I shall remain until your return. As promised I have waited and now you have returned, to all I can boast that never has been a love greater than mine".

"And never have I loved anyone except you my princess, for five thousand years I've waited for us to be reunited I thought of no one but you. Will you forgive me for leaving you it was not my choice?"

"Hush; hush my love" she said silencing him "that's all in the past and it does not matter; nothing matters as long as we are together"

"My love she's here" he whispered as he saw the dark figure of Death slowly approaching the sand inside her timer gone.

"Your home now Yami Bakura back where you belong" the specter spoke her voice full of melancholy "back to the dessert you love, back to your princess but I'm sorry for it is now time for you to leave". "Your journey on this land has now come to an end for it is now time for you to rest. Rest now in the valley of peace

"Come with me Bakura" his princess whispered holding out her hand. "Come with me to paradise and at last we shall be free…Free to love one another"

Free I'm free


End file.
